


More Players

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [6]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Facials, Foursome, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Bill watch Eric and Nik, where watching is a hands-on kinda thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Players

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how last time I said there would be porn in the next chapter to make up for all the talking? Um ... this would be it. *grins*

It's not easy walking with an erection you've had so long it's now painful. Eric suspects he'll have to get used to it, though. After a talk with Jason and some negotiation among the four of them, Jason and Eric are headed to Bill's room, and while Eric's not completely sure what's going to happen, he knows it's going to involve fucking around with Nik... on orders... while Jason's watching. He's lucky he hasn't just come in his pants thinking about it.

He gives Jason another nervous grin and then slips his hands behind his back so Jason can knock at the door. _Now if I can just keep from passing out from lack of blood in my head._

"Good boy," Jason says, resting his hand on Eric's back briefly before knocking on the door. "It'll be fine." He actually feels as confident as he sounds; the conversation with Bill and the follow ups with Eric have helped him a lot. _Although this scene ... fuck, it's got me all nervous again. _But it's a good nervousness, if there is such a thing; Jason is feeling pretty damn good about this scene.

"Jason," Nik says when he gets the door. He gives Jason a little nod that somehow looks like a bow and then smiles at Eric. "Eric. Come on in."

Eric thinks his grin looks more shy than anything, but he heads inside, following Jason's lead, and glances around.

Bill's over on the couch, and he gets up when Nik comes back toward the center of the room with Jason and Eric in tow. "Hey," he says, "Eric, Jason -- how are you both?" He curls an arm around Nik's waist, slides his hand into his front pocket, rubbing his fingers down the inside of Nik's thigh. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

Resisting the urge to purr like a cat, Nik squirms rather shamelessly against Bill, ready to move if he needs to get the drinks. Looking at Eric and Jason, he realizes that only someone who knew the body language would be able to guess which of them is the top. But to someone who can read that language, Jason is so obviously in charge, even if he's the one who likes getting hurt. _God, I'd love to see Jason ordering Eric to hurt him._

"I think we're good," Jason says, glancing at Eric, who nods. "Well, drinks-wise we're good. The rest of it ... does it damage my reputation as a bad arse top if I say I'm nervous?"

"Not at all," Bill says. "Come on, have a seat." He sits back down on the end of the couch, tugging Nik with him and waiting for Nik to land at his feet.

Eric bites down on his lower lip for a second, watching Nik and Bill. _They make it look so easy, _he thinks, and he wonders if Jason's going to want him kneeling, too.

Nik settles at Bill's feet, leaning against Bill's leg and smiling up at Jason and Eric. It's rather obvious that both of them are a little nervous and he hopes that, by acting matter of fact, he can help put them at ease.

Jason settles down on the sofa and looks at Eric. "Down here with Nik, boy," he says, and it's thrilling to be able to give an order here with other people watching and know that Eric will obey.

Eric takes a deep breath and goes to his knees for Jason, sliding his hands behind his back and glancing over at Nik and Bill to see if he's even partly got it right. It feels fine, but Nik makes it look so natural... _wonder if I'll ever get to that point._

Bill nods at Eric, then grins at Jason. "Nice._ Very_ nice," he says. He runs his fingers through Nik's hair, then twists them in --not too hard, just enough to get a nice grip on his boy. "What do you think, boy?" he asks Nik. "How does Eric look to you?"

It's strange, how much Jason is pleased by Bill's praise. He finds himself hoping that Nik's impressed or at least thinks that Eric will do. _It's a little like being an officer,_ he thinks, remembering the talks he and Tom had with the officers at Fort Benning. _Your men reflect your ability to command. _It's an odd flight of fancy to have and he can't help a small smile.

"This boy thinks Mr. Isaacs' boy looks very good, Sir," Nik replies, glad that his role left him with enough hair for Bill to grab. _This boy is really, really looking forward to being fucked by Eric._

Bill grins down at Nik. "This boy's already greedy for it, isn't he?" he asks, leaning down further so he can slide a hand between Nik's legs and squeeze his cock. "Already thinking about getting Eric to fuck you."

"This boy's Sir knows his boy too well," Nik says, managing the slightly complicated syntax of formal voice with practiced ease.

"And you, boy?" Jason asks, resting a hand on Eric's shoulder and squeezing. "You wouldn't happen to be eager for a chance to fuck Nik, would you?" _I feel like I'm dreaming that I'm in a porno, _Jason thinks. _That's the only explanation for the fact that I'm here saying this sort of thing._

"Um," Eric says, and then mentally swats himself and rubs his cheek against Jason's knee for reassurance. "Yes, Master, this slut's very eager." And God, he's hoping the nervousness about formal voice wears off soon; his cock's interested, he's not having second thoguhts, but having to say it with all the _yes, Master_ and _this slut_ or _this boy_ still feels awkward around other people.

_Slut. And here I was avoiding that. _Bill runs his hand up the center of Nik's chest, slipping it under his t-shirt and scratching gently. "Take your clothes off," he murmurs, "nice and slow. Show the men what they're going to get tonight."

His hands at the bottom of his t-shirt, Nik stands up, pulling up his shirt as he moves. Once he's got it over his head, he pauses, posing momentarily with his hands tangled in the shirt. Then he's dropping it behind him and reaching for the button of his jeans. Again he pauses, this time with the jeans unfastened and pulled down low over his hips, not quite showing off his cock, but making it clear that he's not wearing shorts. He drops the jeans then, stepping out of them and kicking them aside. _Thank God I didn't bother with shoes or socks._

"Oh, very nice," Jason says, drawling the words just a little to cover for the fact that he's on the edge of stammering. Nik's gorgeous, tanned and fit like the rest of them, but seemingly untterly unashamed at standing naked in front of three clothed men. "You too, boy," he says to Eric. "Show Nik what he's getting."

"Yes, Master," Eric murmurs. At the moment he's just glad he didn't get caught staring at Nik; on one hand, he's pretty sure he was _supposed_ to stare at Nik, but on the other, he doesn't want to look like too much of a novice at this.

At least he's done stripteases on the job before. Well, mock stripteases for a comedy show, but all the same, he thinks he knows how to make this look good. He does have to deal with boots and socks first, but once those are gone he peels his t-shirt off over his head, then tosses it aside and snaps his jeans open, skimming them down over his hips. And since he skipped wearing shorts tonight as well, that's all it takes; he's naked, and his cock's quickly getting hard as he looks at Nik. _I'm going to get to fuck you. Here. Now. In front of Bill and Master. Goddamn, that's so hot._

Bill's seen Eric stripped to the waist, and he's taken a close enough look at Eric's package that he's not surprised to see just how hung Eric is, but _damn_ it's still fun seeing that cock in person. He doesn't bother with anything subtle; he puts a hand over his own cock, growing hard already, adjusts himself and squeezes. He leans forward and runs a hand down Nik's backside, dipping two fingers into his cleft and pressing at the pucker. "Bet you can't wait to have that cock inside you," Bill says, moving his fingers in deeper. Nik's prepped; he can take it. "Want Eric to spread you open so we can watch him drilling into your ass while you beg for it, don't you, boy?"

"God, yes, Sir," Nik replies, his hands suddenly gripping his legs tightly when Bill's fingers move into him. He's showered with Eric on more than one occasion, but speculating about a guy's cock in the showers just isn't the same as watching while he gets hard and knowing that he's getting hard for you. "Your boy would spread himself open and beg if Sir permitted," he says, panting just a little.

Finding himself suddenly wishing he'd asked for a beer so he could deal with his horribly dry throat, Jason tries to swallow yet again when Nik speaks. He reaches down, pressing the heel of his hand hard against his own erection. "You want it, don't you, Eric?" he says, his voice gravelly. "Want to fuck Nik like that. What would you do for it?"

"Anything Master wants," Eric says immediately, looking back at Jason before putting his eyes on the floor. His mind's swimming with all the different combinations, different things the four of them could do, and there's nothing he wouldn't beg for right now. "Please, Master, I want to fuck him so much." So much his cock's full, hard and heavy, and he knows he's going to start aching if he has to stand here without touching himself for long. "Does Master want me to beg for it?"

"I think you did a passable job just now," Jason says. "I'll expect better later, if you actually want to come." Glancing over at Bill, he smiles a little. "So, shall we see what the boys look like together?"

"Oh, yeah." Bill withdraws his fingers, giving Nik a quick, hard smack on the ass, and he nods at the coffee table. "Climb up, all fours." He looks at Eric's cock again -- _damn_ \-- and raises both eyebrows. "He's prepped, but your boy's..." Well, _damn_ really feels like the right word. "You want me to have Eric go easy on you?" he asks as he grins at Nik, already knowing the answer.

"If it pleases you, Sir," Nik says, trying and managing to look demure for all of five seconds or so. "But if this boy were to be allowed a preference, he'd really rather have Eric fuck him into next week."

"He's damn good at that," Jason says with a laugh as he reaches into his pocket. "Here, boy," he says, tossing Eric a condom.

"Thank you, Master," Eric says. He walks around behind Nik, still marveling at the idea of getting to fuck Nik for an audience -- _talk about something I wouldn't have expected when I first got here. _Eric opens the condom and rolls it on, reaching out to get his hands on Nik's hips but turning to look at Jason and Bill before he gets started.

"Any time you're ready, Eric," Bill says, hand between his own legs, squeezing hard. They already look good together; it's only going to get better from here.

"Please," Nik says softly. He wants Eric's cock now, wants it enough that his body is aching for it, but more than that, he _needs_ to give Bill and Jason a good show, give them what they want to see.

"Go ahead," Jason says as soon as he realizes that Eric's waiting for his permission. _Fuck, he's so damn good._

"Oh, thank you, Master," Eric breathes, and he runs his hands over Nik's arse, spreads Nik's cheeks with his thumbs and starts pushing in, slow and steady.

"Fuck," Nik grunts, dropping down to his elbows and resting his cheek on the table. If he were alone with Eric he'd be demanding a harder, faster pace, but with the guys watching he knows he just has to grit his teeth and take it the way Eric gives it.

Watching in fascination, Jason wonders if that's what Eric looks like when he's fucking Jason, if Eric wears that same look of both concentration and pleasure. He has to adjust himself then, not that it does any good; his cock's still pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

Watching Nik with someone else is almost as good as being buried in his boy himself, and watching the way Eric's giving it to him is amazing. Bill moves closer to Jason on the couch, nudges Jason's knee with his own. "They look good together," Bill says. "And if I know my boy, he's wishing he could ask to be fucked right through that table."

_I bet he is,_ Eric thinks, taking that as a hint. He shoves in deeper, clutches at Nik's hips and digs his fingers in hard.

"Can't blame him," Jason says. "If you have to be fucked into anything, Eric's the guy you want doing it."

"God, yes," Nik agrees, finding it incredibly hot to have them talking about the scene. "More, please, Eric?"

"Oh, yeah," Eric growls, slamming in harder, hands shifting to get a better grip and fingernails biting into Nik's skin. "Christ -- so -- fucking -- _hot_."

"They're both fucking hot," Bill says. He glances away from the boys to look Jason over, eyes focusing on Jason's cock. "And you look like you could use some attention yourself..."

Part of Eric takes that as a hint, and he looks over at Jason and Bill. But if the way Bill's looking at Jason means anything... _Holy fuck, is he going to...? Are they going to...? Christ, could this get any hotter?_ And he goes back to fucking Nik, long hard strokes that drive him further and further in.

Nik can feel himself beginning to move into the place that will allow him to feel everything, every stroke, every movement, without coming. _At least for a while,_ he thinks, knowing that getting fucked the way Eric is fucking him will test his ability.

"You offering?" Jason asks, glancing over at Bill for a moment. He's not sure how this sort of thing works, what the etiquette is between tops, but he figures if Bill's asking it'd be a shame not to take him up on it.

"I'm offering," Bill confirms, running his hand up the inside of Jason's thigh. A thrust from Eric that makes Nik brace himself hard to keep from sliding off the coffee table makes Bill curl his fingers into Jason's inseam, squeezing gently. "Damn, they look good."

Looking good's not the half of it. Eric's feeling so good his hands are trembling. Nik's as hot and tight as every cliche in the book, and Eric's groaning, grunting, tightening his hands on Nik's hips more and more as he realizes Nik really can take everything he's got to offer.

"Then, yes," Jason says, reaching for his fly. "God, yes...." He wonders if he's ever seen anything so incredibly hot before; perhaps the only thing that comes close is having sex in front of a mirror. The thought gives him ideas, which he pushes to the side. _Later_.

As soon as Jason's fly is open, Bill reaches over, wrapping long, calloused fingers around Jason's cock and stroking. He turns on the couch, fully facing Jason now, leaning in and pressing his face against Jason's neck. "Christ, you're hot," he grins, and turns back to face the boys, so hard himself from watching Nik taking it that hard and that deep from Eric that he's starting to feel the crotch of his pants dampen with precome.

"Me," Jason says, pleased that his voice doesn't break in surprise. _How anyone can think me hot when he has this in front of him, I don't know._ But thought quickly vanishes as Bill works Jason's cock. "Harder," Jason demands, having become quite fond of the feeling of those calluses dragging along the sensitive skin of his cock. "Uh, sorry," he murmurs, a little chagrined to realize he's ordering Bill around the way he would Eric.

"God," Nik moans when he hears Jason say "harder." "Please ... please, harder ... God, just fuck me."

"Right here," Eric growls, shoving in deeper, fucking Nik so hard he can feel it in his thighs. "Take it... all you want... all our Masters want to see," he pants, part of him not sure he should be growling this way, but God, he's fucking Nik on _orders_, he's just trying to keep himself from coming too soon.

"It's all right," Bill tells Jason, grinning as he tightens his grip on Jason's cock and starts pumping him even faster. "I'm not going to argue about doing anything to you harder," he whispers, nipping at the side of Jason's neck.

If it weren't for the fact that he wants to pay attention to his boy -- _my boy, growling at Nik the way I growl at him and fuck but isn't that fucking hot _\-- Jason would probably have come right then and there. "I'd like to see Nik come," he gasps. "Then, if you like, I want to have Eric get you off."

_God, please say yes, _Nik thinks, his whole body rocking with the force of Eric's thrusts. He knows better than to beg until told to, however. He wouldn't put it past Bill to deny him an orgasm if Bill felt so inclined.

Luckily for Nik -- _and for me, too, frankly_ \-- that's a damned good offer, and it's one Bill's more than willing to take Jason up on. "Sounds perfect," Bill says. He slows his strokes down just a bit, thinking it's probably a good idea to ease up, given what his next offer's going to be. "And I'd love to see you coming all over my boy's face."

"Please," Nik gets out. "Begging for that ... sir." Just the idea of Jason coming on his face is enough to make him grit his teeth and actually fight to keep from coming. _God, how fucking hot is that?_

It's a thought Jason's echoing almost word for word and after a moment he has to reach down and rest a hand on Bill's wrist. "You're fucking perverse, mate," he says with a shaky grin. "I really admire that about you."

Bill chuckles and stills his hand. "It gets better," he says seriously, and he sits back. "Nik, you can come whenever you're ready."

"Thank you ... Sir," Nik says, pushing back hard against one of Eric's strong thrusts. His fingers scrabble for purchase on the coffee table as he lets out a low groan and comes. Already good, the orgasm is made better knowing that Bill and Jason are watching that he provided a good show for the masters.

Nik's damn gorgeous when he comes and Jason watches him intently. _Why did I never think about this before,_ he wonders yet again. _Why not until now?_ The answers aren't there any more than they were last time and he leans back on the sofa and smiles.

"Good boy, Eric," Jason says. "I think Bill could use a little help from your mouth over here."

Eric almost whimpers at the order -- Nik might have gotten to come, but he hasn't yet -- but he knows better than to argue or hesitate, and so he pulls carefully out of Nik and crawls between Bill's legs.

Bill unzips his pants quickly and gets his cock out. "Oh, yeah," he breathes, "damn, you looked good fucking my boy, Eric."

"Thank you, Sir," Eric says, and he leans in, mouth opening wide as he starts swallowing Bill's cock down.

All Jason can think is what he's been thinking all evening: _So that's what it looks like. _This time it's Eric on his knees taking a cock in his mouth and damn but he looks good. Without really thinking much, Jason drops his hand into his lap, reaching for his own cock.

"Let me get that, Sir," Nik offers, having made his way off the table. He curls up on the floor off to one side of Jason and well out of Jason's view of Bill and Eric. Reaching up, he begins to carefully work Jason's cock, doing his best to make it feel good without bringing Jason off too soon.

This is outstanding, and Bill buries his hands in Eric's hair, tugging as he rocks his hips up. Eric isn't even choking on it, and Bill's getting close -- not that it's going to take much after watching his boy with Eric, after having his hands all over Jason.

He licks his lips and gives Eric one particularly hard tug in warning. "Close," he says, "so if you don't want to swallow it, now's the time to pull back."

Eric's eyes snap open, and he searches for Jason. He'd swallow, he'd jerk Bill off, he'd let Bill come all over his face like Bill offered Jason, with Nik... just a matter of what Master wants to see. _Oh, God._

Once more, Jason needs to rest a hand on someone else's wrist to keep from coming right then and there. "On his face," he says to Bill, amazed that he can even get the words out. "I would love to see that."

Nik would love to see it too, but he's pretty sure he's next, after Eric or maybe even at the same time, and so he moves around, kneeling between Jason's legs. Even as he reaches for Jason's cock, he's tilting his face to the right angle and leaving his mouth slightly parted.

"God," Jason moans, his gaze flickering back and forth between Eric and Bill, and Nik. _Like some sort of really fucking perverse tennis match._

Eric pulls back, licking over his lips and leaving his mouth open. Bill wraps a hand around his cock and strokes -- once, twice, that's all it takes before he's painting Eric's face, streak after streak landing across his cheeks, over his lips, landing on his tongue as Eric starts licking it up.

The sight is more than enough to send Jason over, and his hands dig into the sofa cushions and grip tightly as Nik strokes him off, angling Jason's cock so that each jet lands on Nik's face, his hair and, once, on his bare chest. "Bloody hell," Jason mutters, all but collapsing back onto the sofa once it's done.

Bill does pretty much the same, settling back and letting out one long, satisfied groan. "Damn," he murmurs, "both our boys are fantastic, Jason. And that was fucking hot."

_Fucking hot, yeah, but has anyone noticed I haven't come yet? _Eric wonders. He doesn't think he should ask -- especially not while he's still covered in Bill's come -- but hopefully they haven't forgotten about him.

"Oh hell yeah," Jason says. "You know what I'd like to see?" he says. "Before my boy gets to come, I'd like to see them cleaning off each other."

_For a beginner,_ Nik thinks, _ he sure has some damn good ideas._

Bill chuckles, not even needing to see Nik's expression to know how he'd feel about that. "I'd like to see that, too." He tilts his head back up and looks at Nik. "C'mon, boy. Let me see your tongue on Eric's face."

Eric turns, reaching out for Nik, so hard he thinks he might break; all this and he's going to be licking Jason's come off Nik's face. _This really is like one of the pornos we downloaded, _he thinks, _and oh my God, it's so much hotter in real life._

The first thing Nik does is kiss Eric, their slick mouths sliding together. Eric tastes like come and he smells so fucking male that Nik wishes he could just roll over and let Eric fuck him again. He knows he should rush it a bit, knows that Eric still hasn't come and has to be hurting by now, but he can't help drawing the kiss out into two and then three hard sloppy kisses.

Kissing Nik feels good, tastes amazing with the combined smears of Bill and Jason's come all over them, and Eric kisses back hard and fierce, groaning the whole way through as his cock reminds him that he's the only one of the four who hasn't had a chance to come yet. He gets his hands on Nik's arms, squeezing tight, mostly to keep him from being tempted to touch himself. It wouldn't take much.

Watching this, Jason realizes, is almost too intimate; it feels rude in a way. That, of course, doesn't stop him from staring as Nik and Eric finally go from kissing to licking each other clean. "God," he says softly, more to himself than to anyone else, "'s fucking hot."

If his tongue weren't busy and he thought he'd be allowed to speak, Nik would have to agree with Jason. Once they've managed to get each other as clean as is possible under the circumstances, Nik looks up at Bill and Jason.

"Please, Sirs, Eric hasn't come yet. This boy begs to use his mouth."

_Oh, thank God, _Eric thinks, tilting his head back and groaning softly. He looks over at Bill and Jason. "Please," he says, and following Nik's lead, "Sirs, please, this boy begs to come, _please..._"

Bill squeezes Jason's knee. "Your boy's welcome to my boy's mouth," he says. He leans forward, stretches his hand out and runs his fingers through Nik's hair. "My boy's incredibly talented mouth," he grins, pulling Nik close enough to kiss.

"I think my very patient boy could use some of that," Jason says, reaching out to run his fingers through Eric's hair. "You've been very good," he adds, hoping he's conveying even half his pride.

Kissing Bill back eagerly, Nik can't help moaning a little. He loves sucking cock, and when Bill lets him go, he all but dives into Eric's lap, moving his mouth down over Eric's cock as rapidly as he can.

Eric digs both hands into Nik's hair, thrusting up hard, sure he's not going to last. _Holy fuck, he's amazing._ "Master, please, so close, need to come, please!"

Nik grabs breath when he can, and finds himself wishing that he could do this sometime when Eric's not so close. _I'd love to have him fuck my face, love to have him choking me like that._

To deny Eric any more would be beyond cruel, and Jason isn't that much of a sadist. "Go on, boy," he growls. "Come for us."

Eric groans, unable even to get words out to thank Jason, and he thrusts up and comes, head tilting back as he jerks again and again and gasps for breath.

Working his throat around Eric's cock, Nik swallows hard, his hands clinging to Eric's hips. When he raises his head, he's gasping for breath and wishing like crazy that he could get hard again. "Fuck," he says, his voice a little hoarse. "That was...." he turns to Jason. "Thank you, Sir."

A little surprised, Jason just nods, most of his attention on Eric. "Of course," he murmurs, nonsense noises really, as he slides off the couch to sit next to Eric. "Good boy," he says, pulling Eric into his arms. "So fucking proud of you."

Eric goes happily, curling up on Jason's lap -- more of straddling him and practically smothering him, given how big a man Eric is, but it works for them -- and nuzzling at the side of his neck. "Thank you, Master," Eric murmurs.

Bill grins at both of them before tugging Nik off the floor and pulling him close, too. "And you were gorgeous, as always. My gorgeous, perfect, _very_ sexy boy," he murmurs.

"Fuck," Jason says, with a laugh. "I should be thanking you." He turns his head and kisses Eric thoroughly, his hand on the back of Eric's neck, pushing the ball chain against Eric's skin.

"Look at them," Nik whispers to Bill. "Was Jason really straight before this?"

Bill bites Nik's lower lip but grins at him anyway. "Behave," he murmurs, even though he's thinking the same thing.

"Yes, Sir," Nik replies demurely.

"I was," Jason says, having finally pulled his mouth away from Eric's. "Or at least I thought I was. No one who goes through drama school is ever totally straight."

"This boy's glad for small favors," Eric murmurs, grinning.

_-end-_


End file.
